


His Lips

by mysteriousphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: Tina and Newt decide to take their relationship to the next level following Newt's birthday dinner.Written in honor of@hidetheteaspoons. It might be a little lovey-dovey for your taste, but I hope you like it. Happy birthday, friend!
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	His Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



Tina has always been fascinated with Newt’s lips. From the first moment she saw him, _really_ saw him for who he was, she was drawn to his lips. Perhaps it was the accent. How he formed his vowels as they rolled off his tongue caused her to pay attention. Perhaps it was how he rarely smiled around people unless he looked at her. Perhaps it was the fact that his lips were pillowy and luscious, one of the only parts of him that was completely unscathed after years working with beasts.

Tina has been fascinated with Newt’s lips for two years, two months, and eighteen days.

She was pleasantly surprised after they kissed for the first time how soft they actually were. She had expected them to be as worn and chapped as his work-worn hands, but they weren’t. They were smooth and tender and perfect.

For two years, two months, and eighteen days, Tina has treasured every word that has passed through those lips from his first hello to a promise to return with a book, from her name crossing surprised lips in the sewers of Paris to his first _I love you_ in London. Thirty-four days ago, those lips had whispered the words “ _Will you marry me_ ,” and she gave herself to him forever. A golden band with three simple diamonds rested on her third finger, a promise of the beautiful life to come.

Now those lips were trailing down from her own lips to her neck...then to her collarbone. Sure fingers were popping the mother of pearl buttons on her sensible red sweater one at a time with agonizing slowness, nipping and kissing each inch of exposed skin as he went. They had been here before, more than once, but something about tonight felt different. A surety burned within Tina and she _wanted_. Her hands ran through his curls and her blunt fingernails scratched lightly at his scalp causing him to shudder in pleasure. She felt him smile against the skin that stretched over her sternum as he used his free hand to release the remaining buttons on her blouse. 

His lips met hers again as he kissed her deeply, leaving her panting as he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

“Tina…” he whispered. It sounded like a plea, for what she wasn’t sure, but she was sure she would give this man anything. His fingers made their way inside her blouse and to her waist, skirting the rough fabric of her girdle. “Is this okay?”

She raised a hand and brushed his fringe back from his forehead and met his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. She pulled back just slightly to whisper against his lips, “Anything is okay.”

“Excuse me?” Newt leaned away from her slightly, eyes wide in surprise.

“Anything is okay. We can do anything you want, Newt.”

“Tina. I--,” He studied her face carefully and his fingers tightened against her waist as he let out a puff of air, clearly frazzled, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know that,” she said with a small, nervous smile, “I trust you and...I want you. This.”

“I thought we were waiting,” he said, a concerned look on his face, as he lifted a hand to run two fingers down the side of her cheek. Tina took his hand in her own, shifting their hands together. She looked at their intertwined fingers and then back into Newt’s blue-green eyes.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Newt leaned away from Tina and to her side, tugging on her hand as he went. She rolled to look at him, never letting go of their connection. He watched her for a moment before his brow furrowed slightly.

“You’re positive, Tina? I-- I have no expectations and, well, the wedding is only a month away, so...”

“This has nothing to do with expectations,” she interrupted, “I want to be with you. I love you.” She quirked an eyebrow and smiled nervously at her fiance. “Do you really think I would agree to anything without doing the math?” Newt chuckled and shook his head, his eyes closing naturally as he smiled. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. “We should be able to move forward without anything...scandalous...happening. Not before the wedding at least.”

“If you’re sure then…”

Tina let go of his hand and cupped his cheek, his hand moving to her waist. She looked at him, making sure his eyes met hers. They were observing her, watching her. His eyes were the window to his soul. His lips, though...they were what she loved the most. “Kiss me, Newt.”

Newt leaned down and kissed her deeply, parting his lips and angling his head until she shuddered beneath him. His hand, which had remained unmoving at her waist slid down to the waistband of her black skirt and skirted the fabric he found there. He palmed his way up her body, slowly and gently, until he reached the thin strap of her sheer, blue step-ins. He slipped a finger under the strap and slipped it down over her shoulder slowly, giving her plenty of time to object. He rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him to straddle his stomach as he softened his kiss. “Is this okay?” he asked as he slid his hand gently and around to palm the side of her ribcage.

“Yes,” she gasped as his lips left hers and began traveling down her neck once again to continue mapping her skin. He kissed along the edge of her step-ins, the edging lace just barely touching his lips, as his free hand left her skin and instead rose to cup the side of her breast. Newt ran his thumb over her taut nipple, the fabric of the flimsy undergarment tightening over her breasts as he swept his hand over her. She let out a sigh as she let her head fall forward and closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensations.

Newt continued to touch her and kiss the exposed skin of her chest. He eventually lowered his lips to the rosy peak just visible beneath the soft material. He ran his tongue over the area before closing his lips around it, eliciting a moan from Tina deep in her chest, the vibrations reaching his lips as he released her. Newt smiled, tucking away the memory of the sound and the way she liked to be touched. 

“Can this come off?” Newt asked, tugging gently at the material of her step-ins. He waited for her to nod before she sat up and peeled the sweater down her arms before tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. She slipped her finger beneath the remaining strap on her opposite shoulder and shrugged them down her arms, allowing the fabric to pool around her waist, leaving her exposed to him for the first time. 

“Tina…” he breathed as she looked down at him. Bathed in the moonlight from the window, she was exquisite. Her skin was soft and creamy, Newt brushed his hand lightly from her abdomen to her breast, cupping her before rising up into a sitting position to lavish her with kisses. Tina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and straddled his hips as his lips slowly trailed across her chest and to her breasts. He took one taut nipple into his mouth and Tina immediately arched her back and hissed in pleasure. He ran his thumb over the opposite side before switching, giving each side equal attention. 

Tina suddenly let out a puff of air and began giggling, her hands coming to Newt’s shoulders as he looked up at her.

“What is so funny?” he asked, concerned.

Tina laughed again, her eyes squinting in mirth. “Your hair. It flopped into my face and it tickled.” Tina grinned down at Newt, a wide smile on her face as she ran a palm over her chin to erase the feeling of his curls on her skin. Newt thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment as she smiled at him in amusement. He grinned down at her, trying to commit this image to memory. He never wanted to forget this moment, the moment he fell in love with her all over again.

She reached up her hand as she calmed, running her fingers through the hair that flowed over his forehead in ruddy curls. She pulled him toward her, meeting his lips in a tender kiss as she discovered the feeling of Newt against her bare skin. He was so close, but she wanted more of him.

Tina had been nervous, but as soon as he looked at her bare form with his adoring eyes, her nerves began to melt away. They had waited and taken things slowly throughout their courtship. Much of that time had been spent apart with an ocean between them, which had made their boundaries easier to navigate. Now that she had transferred to the British Ministry and they were living in the same city, she found herself craving more of him. She knew that Newt had been feeling the draw as well, but a female Auror who got herself in trouble, especially out of wedlock, would not be welcomed back to the archaic-minded team with open arms. Even having the Head Auror as her future brother-in-law wouldn’t have saved her from that fate. They had chosen to wait, even though temptation had been strong at times.

They would be married in a small ceremony in just over a month. She was certain of Newt’s love and commitment to her, and she knew that any result of their time together would be welcomed with love. She was ready, she wanted this. Tina didn’t want to wait anymore.

She could tell that Newt was nervous as well, his trembling hands that touched her skin tenderly were proof of that. She had been untouched before meeting Newt, with the exception of a few kisses here and there over the years. Newt was not entirely innocent, but he hadn’t touched another woman in several years. They had spoken of their histories one night over tumblers of Firewhiskey prior to getting engaged, and both were inexperienced and learning together. The longer Newt touched her, though, the more confident he became. He was learning what she liked, what made her body react, where to kiss her to make her moan in pleasure. He was always learning, always the scientist, and she was more than happy to let him experiment.

Newt’s treasured lips left her breasts and traveled downward over her upper abdomen. He picked her up by the waist and flipped her onto her back, Tina’s hair flew into her face as she screamed, her surprise morphing into giggles. He smiled crookedly down at her before lowering his head and resuming his ministrations. Her muscles clenched as he licked and sucked his way across the flat plane of her stomach. He continued downward until Newt met the edge of her girdle. As soon as he met the barrier, he lifted his body up over her to meet her lips once again, drinking her in slowly and languidly. Tina reached for the buttons on his shirt, his suit jacket and waistcoat had been discarded as soon as they had apparated to his flat after Newt’s birthday dinner with his family. 

She blindly unbuttoned the shirt, exposing him to herself until it gaped open and she could see his skin, toned muscles and a smattering of freckles met her eyes as she gazed at him. She lifted a hand to run across his chest, feeling a light dusting of copper chest hair and the texture of silvery scars he had accumulated while working with his creatures. She wrapped her arms around his back under the shirt, trailing her fingers across the taut muscles she found there. Tina raked her nails across his skin softly and he shivered. Newt smiled against her lips as he continued kissing her, more tenderly now. His hands mapped the unexplored territory beneath him until Tina began to tug at his shirt collar in a wordless request.

Newt rose up on his knees and unbuttoned his cuffs before removing his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. He lowered his body over Tina’s, skin meeting skin for the first time. He kissed her lips and began to travel lower once again, the skin of his chest dragging sensuously across her sensitive nipples. She moaned as he paid special attention to the sensitive skin just behind her ear and she grasped him tightly, holding him to her.

The hand that was not holding his body up traveled down her bare torso and over her hip. He toyed with the waistband of her black skirt lightly for several moments before he lifted his head to meet her eyes. “Do you want to keep going, love?”

Tina could feel Newt’s arousal against her thigh and she moved her leg slightly, brushing him suggestively. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, sucking in a breath in response. “Yes,” she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek, his jaw, and his neck as he stretched out, allowing her access. She ran her fingers up his sides from his waist to his ribcage, and he hissed in pleasure, a sound she wouldn’t mind hearing more often.

She kissed the sensitive place where his neck met his shoulder and he purred deep in his chest. He fisted the fabric of her skirt beneath his hand and angled his head back to look at her face. “May I?” he asked her. Her hands met at the fastenings of her skirt and she began to unhook the buttons one by one, her eyes never leaving his. Tina felt her hands shaking slightly as a wave of nervousness flashed through her body. Newt, feeling her slight trembling, leaned up and placed one hand over hers, stopping her.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Tina?” He held her gaze as she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.” Tina giggled and color bloomed across her cheeks as Newt ran his thumb over the palm of her hand in a calming gesture.

“Never apologize,” he said to her softly. “You set the pace and-- and we will stop at any point, whenever you want to, alright?”

“Okay” She smiled at him widely, trusting him completely. She continued until all of the buttons had been released and then Newt’s hands met hers as Tina lifted her hips. Newt pulled the skirt down her legs and carefully placed it onto the floor at the end of the bed. From his vantage point, she was all legs and curves, her hair wild on the pillow. He had never seen a more delightful sight. He crawled back up to her, kissing her lips lightly as he pulled the thin strings holding her girdle together. As the knot released, he slipped his finger between the garment and her step-ins, releasing its tight hold on her body.

Newt sat back on his haunches as he carefully unhooked the garters from her stockings one by one. He rolled her stockings down her legs, kissing his way down her legs worshipfully. His slick tongue swiped over the sensitive area on the back of her knee and Tina hissed in pleasure. Newt smiled against her skin as he continued down to her feet before repeating the action on the other side.

As he stretched his body over hers once again, Tina lifted her hips and pushed the remaining garments down her body.

“Help with these,” she whispered in his ear and Newt happily complied. He took over her task as the garments passed her slim hips. Tina lifted her legs as he slid her step-ins and girdle past her toes to join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

His first look at Tina nearly took his breath away. Her slight curves and creamy skin led downward to a trim waist. Her hips swelled out slightly before curving back into long, toned legs. He was transfixed, his look adoring as he breathed her name and reached his hand out to touch her. He ran his hand softly up from her hip to her waist, his gaze lifting to meet her dark eyes. Eyes that were watching him.

“Tina…”

She reached out and hooked a hand around the back of his neck, pulling Newt down to her mouth. She kissed him deeply, showing him how much their actions were affecting her. Newt’s hands began to map her body as she ran her fingers along his arms and back. She tucked her thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and he hummed into their kiss. His tongue sought entry and Tina opened her mouth to receive him as they began to massage and taste each other.

“You are a masterpiece,” Newt whispered into the kiss as he continued his explorations of her body, the skin of his bare torso dragging lightly down her body. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before he began to explore her breasts, paying special attention to her soft, pink nipples. He laved each sensitive peak with his tongue as Tina hummed in pleasure her hands tangling into his hair.

“Tina, can I touch you?” Newt asked as he trailed one hand down to her inner thigh. Tina sucked in a breath and nodded her consent. Newt leaned away from her to look down at her most sacred area. She opened her trembling legs to expose herself to her fiancee for the first time and Newt touched her gently, starting at her knees, and glided up her legs as he ran his thumbs along her sensitive inner thighs. Tina sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed back into the pillows. Newt looked up to gauge her reaction and found that she was biting her lip. That was enough to spur him forward. 

Newt cupped her sex, before gently swiping one finger down her slit, feeling her arousal as she widened her legs with a sigh. He breathed her name, still in awe that she had chosen him, that he was the one who got to kiss and touch her...arouse her. She was wet and waiting for him. He swirled her liquids experimentally before dipping one finger inside of her. Tina sucked in a breath, releasing her lip as her mouth relaxed, barely open.

“This okay?” Newt asked her.

“It’s more than okay,” Tina responded. She opened her eyes to meet his. “I trust you. Do what you need to do.” Newt nodded before lowering his lips to her breasts and gently teasing the pink buds he found there. He slid the finger out and then pushed back in again, slowly at first, then building speed. He added a second finger which caused Tina to moan from deep in her throat, her head turning to the side on the pillow.

Newt continued his explorations as he pumped his two digits in and out of her. He was looking for something and hummed in satisfaction as he found her bundle of nerves. He swiped gently with the pad of his thumb and Tina cried out in pleasure. Newt’s cock twitched at the sound, it was new and alluring, and entirely primal. 

He continued his movements, pumping his fingers in and out of her while sliding his thumb over her nub every few passes. She was moaning beneath him, her hair fanned out wildly around her head as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed. Her legs had fallen open completely and Newt could see that she was pink and wet here. Beautiful.

She was close, he could feel her muscles begin to clench around his fingers. He added one more finger and Tina gasped. He curled his fingers to find that spot he had read about. There. Tina cried out again as he found a pleasurable spot with his fingertips. Moments later, through her moans she breathed out, “I’m close. I’m so close, Newt. I--” He reached up and pinched her sensitive nipple and she was rendered speechless as waves of pleasure overtook her body. Her muscles clamped down on Newt’s fingers and he felt her fluttering as she arched her back and cried out. Her hand clamped onto his forearm and the other fisted the sheets below her.

Newt continued to gently ride the waves, pumping his fingers in and out of her slowly until she reached down to stop him, overstimulated. She was breathing heavily and smiling widely, her chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm. 

“All right, Tina?”

“Mercy _Lewis_ , Newt. That was amazing.” Tina pulled him down for a firm kiss, still shuddering with aftershocks every few moments. “For someone who claims to not have much experience you are _ridiculously_ good at that.” 

Newt chuckled. “I may not have much practical knowledge, but theoretical knowledge counts for quite a bit.”

“Tina kissed him and smiled widely, amusement flooding her features. “Of course you read about it.”

“Don’t forget, I’m quite well-versed on anatomy as well.”

Tina laughed as she brought his face to hers, “Remind me to buy you more books on the subject.” Her lips met his and they continued to snicker against each other in amusement, letting the last of their nerves melt away. Neither of them had ever felt a connection like this and to share in pure happiness and pleasure at the same time was bliss.

Their amused kiss melted into tender and quickly transformed into something more heated. Soon Tina found Newt to be far overdressed and began to run her fingernails along the waistband of his tweed trousers, occasionally playing with the braces that hung down near his hips.

“Ready for your turn?” Tina asked as her fingers trailed around to Newt’s abdomen, the muscles along his toned stomach contracting as she touched him. Her fingers met at the placket of his dark trousers and she pulled away from their kiss, looking tenderly into his eyes.

“Yes,” he whispered, “if that is what you want. I’m yours.”

“Is that what _you_ want?” Tina’s face flashed with a look of concern as she looked up at Newt. This whole time she had made it abundantly clear that she was ready and willing, but had never once asked Newt if he felt the same. His smile, full of adoration, was clear, though.

“Absolutely.”

“Good. Lay back.” Tina lightly pushed on Newt’s chest as he laid to her side on his back. She leaned up and climbed to her knees next to him, her hands immediately working on the buttons of the last layer between their skin. She opened the placket of his trousers and reached in to feel for the buttons on his undergarments where they shone stark white in the moonlight from the window. She could feel his arousal, rock hard and ready, beneath the thin fabric. She ran an exploratory finger up his length and Newt’s eyes closed as he hissed out a breath.

“May I?” she asked, her slender fingers already toying the top button of his pants. He nodded, his eyes still closed as he laid back on the pillow. She unhooked the first button, then the second and third until his length sprung free of its restraints and she was able to see him for the first time. He was larger than she thought he would be, though her lack of experience had given her no comparisons. He was also, somewhat adorably, as freckled here as he was everywhere else. She smiled to herself at the discovery as she reached for him.

Tina ran two fingers from the base to the tip, feeling the stark contrast of soft skin and the hardness underneath. She eased her hand around him, lightly moving her wrist up and down. Newt moaned as he reached a hand out to run up and down her bare forearm. She continued for a few moments before he reached out to still her hand.

“Here. Like this.”

Newt wrapped his hand around hers, tightening her grip and guiding her in an up and down motion, swirling slightly at the tip. When he was sure she had the motion, he released her hand and relaxed back into the soft sheets. Tina continued the motion for a few moments before she curiously swiped her thumb over the bead of fluid that had collected at the tip. The sensation made Newt release a breath and smile lazily up at her. She spread the fluid, adding a bit of slickness to her ministrations. Newt moaned lightly, and Tina leaned down to his face, kissing his lips lightly.

“Is that good?”

“ _So_ good. Wonderful.”

“Good.” Tina kissed him again, this time deeply as she slowed her actions and leaned her chest flush against his. Her tongue met his and they tangled together, massaging and tasting each other as Newt buried his fingers into her dark hair.

“Tina…”

“Make love to me?” Tina looked down into Newt’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide with arousal as he looked back at her through hooded eyes.

“I-- yes. I would love to.” Newt kissed her once more, solidly and with purpose before reaching down to his waist with both hands and pushing his trousers and pants off, kicking them unceremoniously to the floor. His length flagged against his stomach, ready and waiting and Tina watched him as she laid back and reached for him.

Newt settled over her, kissing her softly and running his hand over her curves. He kissed his way down her neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot at her pulse point. He laved her skin with his tongue and traveled down to her breasts, licking and sucking, kissing, until Tina was moaning beneath him and her legs were unconsciously lifting to cradle his hips.

“This shouldn’t hurt, Tina. If it does or you want to stop, please tell me.” Newt gazed down at her, their faces ices apart and their bodies connected in every way from chest to thigh with a single exception. Tina nodded up at him and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe away from his face. The action made no difference, it flopped back into his face as soon as her fingers moved away. The action made them both smile.

“Are you certain, Tina?” Newt’s brow furrowed in concern for a moment before Tina reached up and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

“Yes. Please.” She cupped his cheek for a moment before sliding her hands along his shoulder. “Love me, Newt.”

Newt leaned down to kiss her once more before he shifted back to take himself in hand. He guided her thigh to his waist with his other hand before leaning into her once more. He guided his length to where she was waiting, ready for him. He closed his eyes in bliss as he slicked the tip of his member and felt her warmth against his most sensitive part. He eased himself inside of her slowly, resisting the urge to sheathe himself inside her quickly. As he felt her adjusting to him, he opened his eyes to watch her face. Once he had slid in until their hips met, he looked down at her face. She was watching him intently, an unreadable look on her face. 

Newt ran his fingers down her ribcage, caressing her smooth skin with his fingertips. “Are you alright, Love?” Tina nodded and smiled widely up at him, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

“Did I hurt you?” Newt watched her with wide eyes, careful not to move his body.

“No, no, not at all.” Tina shook her head and swiped the tear away before caressing his cheek with her fingertips. “I’m sorry, I just-- I just love you. So much.” Newt grinned down at her and kissed her gently. Tina chuckled lightly. “I got a little overwhelmed for a moment. I’m okay.”

Newt kissed her once more. “Okay.”

Tina kissed along the hinge of his jaw and up to his ear before whispering, “Love me, Newt.” His hand tightened at her waist before it skated up her body, his thumb dragging over her taut nipple. Tina hissed in pleasure, arching her back slightly. The action caused Newt to slip out of her slightly, the friction shooting a jolt of pleasure through his body. He pulled his hips back slowly before pushing back in just as slowly. His eyes closed and his forehead rested on Tina’s as he slowly pumped in and out, each pass a little faster and more pleasurable as the friction increased. Soon Tina was clutching his shoulders as Newt panted into her neck, his head swimming as the sensations and the sounds Tina was making beneath him overtook his senses.

Tina felt pleasantly full, each thrust discovering more of the delicious friction they were both craving. Newt reached back to place his hand below her knee and he hitched her leg up higher. She mimicked the action on his other side and wrapped her legs lightly around him. The position allowed deeper penetration and they both moaned at the new sensations that had been uncovered. 

Tina keened and made small sounds of pleasure as she breathed out, her chest heaving. She was close, he could feel her muscles tightening around him and he knew that he would not last much longer. She felt unbelievably good, her lithe body taking him in over and over again. He reached between them and slid his thumb over the recently discovered bundle of nerves at her center and she cried out and arched her back beneath him.

“That’s it, Tina. Let go, love. I’ve got you.”

“Yes, Newt, I--oh!” She cried out, small sobs of pleasure as she pushed her head back into the pillow, the muscles surrounding Newt’s length spasming around him. Her hands flew to his shoulders as she gripped his skin, her fingernails leaving crescent-shaped indentations in his skin. 

He held out as long as he could, seeing her through to the end of her orgasm, but she felt too good and he finally let himself go as he swelled and spilled his seed into her. He saw flashes as waves of pleasure shot through his body and his toes curled. He breathed out a moan and his hips sputtered against hers once, twice, before his body stilled above her.

Newt’s body relaxed and he felt Tina running her fingers lightly through his hair, aftershocks still causing her muscles to contract around him every few moments. He slowly, lazily opened his eyes and looked down at her. She looked back up at him through hooded eyes, a grin forming as their eyes connected.

He slowly removed himself from Tina’s body before falling to her side with a groan and a chuckle. Tina reached to the side table to grab her wand where she had set it when they arrived back at Newt’s flat. She waved it in a small triangular pattern and her silent spell cleaned the fluids from their bodies. She tossed the wand to the floor with her clothes and leaned back, curling her body into Newt’s and laying her cheek on his chest. She could hear the frantic beating of his heart as he still struggled to calm down.

Newt ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath before releasing it audibly. “Merlin’s beard, that was bloody _amazing_.” Tina giggled into his chest.

“It really was.” She lifted her body up to face him, her hair falling around them as she leaned down to kiss his lips. How she loved those lips.

“I love you. So much.”

Newt ran his hands over her back and pulled her down into another kiss. He bumped his nose affectionately against hers and smiled back at her. “I love you, too.”

Tina settled into the crook of his arm as Newt pulled the blanket up and over their naked bodies. He kissed her forehead and stroked her upper arm rhythmically, lulling her to sleep. Newt looked down at her face, peaceful in slumber and bathed in moonlight and thanked whichever deity had decided he deserved the wonderful witch in his arms. He followed Tina into slumber soon after, a smile graced his lips and his body was wrapped protectively around hers.

Thirty-two would be a great year. War was raging around them, but he had Tina in his arms. All was well for now.


End file.
